Muppets, Babies and Monsters
Opening Titles * "Jim Henson's Muppets, Babies and Monsters" Segment Titles * "Jim Henson's Muppet Babies" * "Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters" Ending Credits * Created for Television by: Jim Henson * "Muppet Babies" Developed for Television by: Jeffrey Scott * Creative Producer and Conceptual Designer: Michael K. Frith * Art Director: Takashi * "Little Muppet Monsters" ** Written by: David Bobcock, Sarah Durkee, Chris Grabenstein, Bradley Kesden, Steve Morgenstein, Kathryn Mullen, Julia Murray * Animation Writing Consultants: Chuck Lorre, Jack Mendelsohn, Barry O'Brien, Bob Smith * Story Editors: Rick Merwin, Hank Saroyan * Script Coordinator: Carol Remo * Muppet Performers: Richard Hunt, Camille Bonora, David Rudman with Pam Arciero, Cheryl Blalock, Michael Earl Davis, James J. Kroupa, Martin P. Robinson, Noel MacNeal and Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Kathryn Mullen, Jerry Nelson, Dave Golez * "Little Muppet Monsters" ** Performance Director: Richard Hunt ** Directed by: Terry Maskell ** Creative Consultant: Andrew Wilk * Animation Voice Talents: Greg Berg, Bob Bergen, Barbara Billingsley, Richard Hunt, Katie Leigh, Howie Mandel, Laurie O'Brien, Hal Rayle, Russi Taylor, Frank Welker * Voice Direction: Hank Saroyan * Supervising Animation Directors: Terrence Lennon, Ray Lee * Animation Directors: Warren Batchelder, Brad Case, Joan Case, Gerry Chiniquy, Bil Exter, Jeff Hale, Bob Kirk, Al Kouzel, Bob Matz, Norm McCabe, Margaret Nichols, Karen Peterson, Tom Ray, Bob Shellhorn, Bob Treat * Animation Supervisor: Ken Kessel * "Little Muppet Monsters" ** Production Design: Victor DiNapoli ** Muppets by: Edward G. Christie, Joanne Green, Jan Rosenthal, Larry Jameson, Will Morrison, Rollin Krewson, Robert Flanagan ** Set Dressing: Richard Termine, Karl Soderstrom * Animation Storyboard Directors: Ron Campbell, Bob Curtis, Bob Dranko, Holly Forsyth, Bob Foster, Bob Fuentes, Scott Jeralds, Mike Joens, Todd Kurosawa, Jim Mueller, Scott Shaw!, Lonnie Lloyd, Pat Ventura, Wendell Washer * Animation Storyboards: Vicki Banks, Janet Chin, Barbara Huggins, Alissa Myerson, Swinton O. Scott, III, Craig Zukowski * Animation Model Designs: Scott Shaw!, Matt Bates, Jean M. Gillmore, Leon Joosen, Phil Ortiz, Chris Sanders, Jeff Schroeder, Bob Scott, Pat Ventura * Animation Background Designs: Dennis Venizelos, Cornelius Cole, Pam Easter, Bill Frake, Mike Hodgson, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Robert Schaefer, Bob Smith, Martin Strudler * "Muppet Babies" Design Consultant: Jim Mahon * Original Score Composed and Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Special Musical Material: Alan O'Day, Janis Liebhart, Scott Brownlee, Michael Carrey, Michael Carroll, Joe Carroll, Christopher Cerf, Sarah Durkee, Kevin Joy * Music Coordinators: Don McGinnis, Joe Carroll * Music Consultant: Christopher Cerf * Music Recorded by: Terry Jennings * Supervising Editor: Robert T. Gillis * Supervising Music Editor: Richard Allen, S.M.E. * Sound Effects Editors: Jim Blodgett, Alison Cobb, Matt Cope, Michael DePatie, John Detra, Karen Doulac, Reuvein Effi, Bruce Elliot, Ron Fedele, Richard Gannon, Jerry Jacobson, Nicholas James, Joe Reitano, Michael Tomack * Videotape Editors: Frank Mazzaro, Pam Marshall * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * "Little Muppet Monsters" ** Production Assistants: Frank Comito, Wendy Japhet, Jim Nordlinger ** Technical Directors: J.W. Griffith, John Martin ** Lighting Director: Dikran Hazirjian ** Floor Manager: Smith Sumroy * Animation Segments ** Production Supervisor: Jim Graziano ** Production Manager: Barbara Donatelli ** Assistant to Bob Richardson: Maia Mattise ** Assistant to Hank Saroyan: Kathy Selbert ** Film Research: Barbara Beck ** Research: Larry Swerdlove ** Video Post Production Associate: Andrew Golov ** Technical Consultant: John Burton, Jr. ** Photo Layout: Peter Montgomery * "Little Muppet Monsters" ** Audio: Jeff Pincus, Jorge Silva Biotto ** Cameras: Doug Carnevale, Dave Driscoll, Bob Mitchell, Mark Whitman ** Video: Mark Haden ** Tape Operator: Lonnie Benesch ** Carpenters: Joe Pappa, Gene Travis ** Lighting Assistant: Chuck Noble ** House Electrician: Pat Minietta ** Utility: Gary Meekins, Dave Sharples * Produced in association with: TOEI Animation Co., Ltd. * "Star Wars" Courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. and Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corp. · "Raiders of the Lost Ark" Courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. * Additional footage: EM Gee Film Library · Photos Courtesy Beverly Hills Vidal Sassoon Salon * Associate Producers: Adam Bleibtreu, John Gibbs and Ritamarie Peruggi * Executive in Charge of Series: Hank Saroyan * "Little Muppet Monsters" ** Produced by: Bob Richardson and Hank Saroyan * "Muppet Babies" ** Produced and Directed by: Bob Richardson * Executive Producers: Margaret Loesch, Lee Gunther and Diana Birkenfield Closing Logos * Marvel Productions, Ltd. · A Cadence Company * for HA! Henson Associates, Inc. ** © Henson Associates, Inc. MCMLXXXV Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Henson Associates (HA) Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:Toei Animation